


Белое, чёрное и немного красного

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Белое, чёрное и немного красного

– Только не вздумай бросать свою привычку палить во всё, что движется, – улыбается Тенпо. – Я прикрою, не в первый раз.  
Санзо не успевает удивиться, не успевает сказать ни слова о запретах – Тенпо швыряет на землю парадный мундир, опускается сам и тянет за собой его, Санзо. И всё теряет значение, кроме сильных рук, губ с привкусом дорогого табака и ослепляющей страсти – да как ему вообще удаётся так легко кружить голову, так быстро опьянять?  
– Кстати, – спрашивает Санзо после, путаясь пальцами в тёмных волосах, – а что говорят законы неба о том, что маршал Западной ложится под своего капитана?  
– Законы неба? – Тенпо щёлкает зажигалкой. – Завидуют.


End file.
